6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
6 Teens and A Baby
6 Teens and A Baby is the 83rd episode of 6teen and the 3rd episode of the 4th season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on September 24, 2009 and on Cartoon Network in the United States on April 19, 2010. In this episode, the gang takes turns looking after Emma Jr. Meanwhile, Nikki finds herself having to watch security videos at work while dealing with erotic dreams about Darth, and Wayne gets a new job working at Burger McFlipster's after Underground Video closes down. Plot Main Plot Jen wakes up exhausted after a long night of her baby sister crying and heads to the bathroom only to be cut off by her stepbrother, who is not tired at all. The reason for this? He had to deal with Diego and Robbie being born already, so he's used to sleeping through the sounds of crying babies. He enters the bathroom to start his day, leaving Jen stranded outside, where her mother confronts her and asks Jen to take care of the baby for the day. While Jonesy butts in at this point, saying that he'd be willing to do it (especially for cash), Jen agrees to take care of the baby, and Emma Masterson heads off, leaving her youngest child in Jen's care. Jen soon realizes that she's in no condition to take care of a baby, given her tired state, and more than that, there's no way she can stand a full day of Emma Jr. crying. She concludes that her best option is to call Nikki, who has recently discovered she likes babies, and does so. This call interrupts a bad dream Nikki was having while sleeping on the job; however, it is soon interrupted by another call, this one from Coach Halder, who wants Jen to come in to work. Jen agrees, but knows she has to get somebody to watch Emma, and so enlists Jonesy to do it for 25% of her wages that day. When Jen hands Emma Jr. off to Jonesy, trouble soon starts. Jonesy finds that no matter what he does to try and amuse the baby, it always ends with her crying. This leads him to decide to take Emma Jr. on a field trip and show her the mall. When he gets there, Emma is still crying, so he decides to take Emma Jr. to see Nikki. However, it turns out that his way of "showing" Emma Jr. to Nikki is instead to drop off Emma with Nikki. This leads Nikki on a different trek, where she takes Emma Jr. to the Big Squeeze so that Nikki can chat with Caitlin. While there, Nikki brings up her problem: she's been having hot dreams about Darth. Caitlin is shocked by this, and doesn't know what to say, but Nikki figures that Jen will probably have some good advice for her, and so asks Caitlin if she can leave the baby at the lemon. Caitlin is unsure, until a jock walks by and compliments both the baby and her, at which point Caitlin readily agrees to Nikki's plan. Unfortunately for Caitlin, as soon as Nikki leaves, Emma Jr. becomes ill and spits up all over Caitlin. For Caitlin, this means she has to leave Emma Jr. with somebody else while she cleans up, and the next person in line is Wyatt, who currently has his own problems at work. These problems manifest themselves when Wayne and Tim show up and demand that Wyatt remove the baby from the premises. Wyatt thus sets off to take the baby to Jonesy, and along the way runs into Jen and Nikki, who he fills in on why he has the baby. When he gets to the ice rink, he finds Jonesy and Jude there. At first, Emma Jr. begins crying again, but when Jude sets her down on the Zamboni, she stops crying. It's at this moment that Wyatt gets a text informing him not to tell anyone about Nikki's hot dreams that he reads aloud, inadvertently revealing her secret to Jonesy and Jude. As time goes by, Jude starts to connect with Emma Jr., and says that she tells some good stories. When Jonesy asks about some of them, he reveals that Emma Jr. thinks that the dreams Nikki had were nightmares, and that her real name is Clementine, although she's fine with Emma. Hearing this, Jonesy realizes that they could make money off of Jude's special talent of knowing what babies are saying, and soon they set up a business. To make sure Emma Jr. stays safe, they put her on the Zamboni, but unfortunately aren't paying attention when the parking brake gets released and the Zamboni starts rolling through the mall, carrying Emma Jr. with it. Someone who does notice the rolling Zamboni is Ron the Rent-a-Cop, who runs after the Zamboni, hops on, and pulls the parking brake. He then proceeds to take Emma Jr. to his office for safety and reports the Zamboni infraction to the ice rink manager. By this time, the gang has noticed that Emma is missing, and are racing around the mall looking for her. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for Jude, he gets a call from the ice rink informing him that he's been fired because Mall Security found a baby driving the Zamboni through the mall. This makes clear to everyone that Emma Jr. is with Ron, and they all head to Ron's office. When they get there, they find that Ron has taken good care of the baby, and he hands it over to Jen to take home. Before Jen leaves, however, Jude talks to Emma Jr. again, and finds out that Emma Sr. was a little nervous about leaving Emma Jr. with Jen, but Jen's a least more responsible than Jonesy. Upon hearing this, Jen proclaims victory over her stepbrother and leaves to get Emma back home. Later that day, Nikki has finished reviewing the security tapes while Jonesy sleeps. Jen calls, and it is revealed that she got Emma Jr. back home safe and sound before her parents reappeared. Nikki, meanwhile, has found no evidence of shoplifting anywhere on the tapes, leading her to believe that Chrissy just miscounted the inventory. While she goes to talk to Chrissy, Jonesy's dream is shown: it's an erotic dream about Darth. Jonesy awakens in the middle of the dream, and is visibly shaken by the experience. Sub-Plot One: Dreams About Darth Nikki is in the middle of sleeping on the job when her cell phone rings, awakening her from her dream. Despite the rude awakening, Nikki is actually glad for the distraction, because she had been having a hot dream about Darth. However, Jen soon gets distracted by other calls, and ends up hanging up on Nikki. Nikki's attention is soon called upon by Chrissy, who informs the gathered Khaki Barn employees that some clothes have gone missing. She suspects a shoplifter, and wants Nikki to watch the security tapes to check for shoplifting. Nikki initially protests, but when she sees Darth outside the store, she agrees to do so, if only to get away from him. Later, Nikki is watching the tapes when Jonesy brings Emma Jr. by and unceremoniously leaves the baby with her. This leads Nikki to trek to the Big Squeeze to get a lemonade and talk to Caitlin about her hot dream. When she gets there, she's initially reluctant to divulge details, knowing what a blabbermouth Caitlin can be; however, she's convinced to do so by Caitlin, and ends up revealing that she had a hot dream about Darth. Right then, she sees Darth and ducks away. Naturally, Darth's interest is piqued by how Nikki seems to be noticing him today, and he wonders what is going on. Nikki decides she needs to talk to Jen, and so heads out to do so. Caitlin, meanwhile, has a puking mishap with Emma Jr., and drops the baby off with Wyatt, along the way blurting out Nikki's secret in a stressful panic. When Wyatt gets kicked out of Burger McFlipster's for having a baby with him, he runs into Jen and Nikki, where he reveals that he knows about Nikki's dreams. Nikki naturally traces the leak back to Caitlin, and goes to talk to her at the lemon. While Nikki is talking, Darth listens in, and when he finds out what happened, he gleefully spreads the word around to everyone. Nikki naturally isn't very happy to see this, and heads over to Stereo Shack to set things straight. She threatens Darth with her beating him up if he doesn't stop talking about it; when Darth shows reluctance, she throws coffee mugs at him to get him to acquiesce. Later, Jonesy is sleeping in the back room of the Khaki Barn when he has a similar hot dream about Darth. When he wakes up in a cold sweat, Nikki asks him what he dreamt about, but Jonesy merely says he doesn't want to talk about it. Sub-Plot Two: Wayne's New Job When Wyatt arrives at work, he finds a horrible surprise waiting for him: Wayne is now his new co-worker, as Underground Video has closed down. To make matters worse, Tim loves Wayne, as one of Wayne's few talents is his ability to suck up to the boss. This means that Wayne is having an easy time looking good in front of Tim while being his normal, surly, lazy self otherwise. This comes to a head when Wayne complains about Emma Jr. having been left with Wyatt, causing Wyatt's ejection from the store until he finds somebody to take the baby. However, when Wyatt returns, he comes up with an idea to lower Wayne's status: make Wayne sing a jingle. When Wayne refuses, and in fact suggests that they ditch the jingles, this upsets Tim, as he loves the jingles. With no choice but to sing, Wayne does so, and reveals that he has a horrible singing voice. This sours Tim on Wayne, ending Wayne's plan to rise to the top by sucking up to Tim when the manager is around and being himself when Tim isn't looking. Quotes *'Darth:' (in Star Wars regalia) "Never fear, fair princess! I will protect you from the evil clones." Nikki: (as Princess Leia) "Oh, Darth, you're my hero!" Darth: "Shall we dance?" Nikki: "I thought you'd never ask." (Nikki's phone rings, awakening her.) Nikki: "Ugh! Huh?" (She picks up the phone.) "I just had the worst dream ever." *'Tim:' "Wyatt, I need you to supervise the training of your new coworker." Wyatt: (looking over) "Wayne?" Wayne: "Good day, Wyatt." Wyatt: "Shouldn't you be insulting customers at a video store somewhere?" Wayne: "Underground Video closed down, so I had to find a new job to sustain the lifestyle to which I've grown accustomed." Wyatt: "You have a lifestyle?" Wayne: "I can tell we're going to get along just fine." Wyatt: "Why don't you go watch the training video a few hundred times?" Wayne: "Already did. Man! That thing took my breath away!" Tim: "I like your enthusiasm. You remind me of me. Keep it up, and all this could one day be yours." Wayne: "Really? Wow! I can only dare to dream!" (Tim leaves.) "I'm going on break." *'Wayne:' "A veggie burger? Whassamatter, don't wanna hurt any cows? Moo-hoo. Do you know how many vegetables are killed to make one veggie burger? Seventy-three! And don't even get me started on veggie hot dogs! You make me sick! Get out of here!" *'Darth:' "Fair princess, you are as radiant as the three suns of Blick-black!" Nikki: "Oh Darth, I think I might be falling for you." Darth: "Your words are sweet ambrosia to my Jedi ears. Kiss me, my sweet." (Nikki wakes up.) *'Caitlin:' (as Emma cries) "Oh, it's okay, Emma. If I've learned one thing from taking care of baby dolls, it's that when you tip them back, their eyes shut and they go to sleep." (Caitlin tips Emma backwards. Emma continues to cry.) Caitlin: "How come your eyes aren't closing?" (Emma turns white and her cheeks begin to fill.) Caitlin: "Why are you making those sounds?" (The baby looks decidedly nauseous.) Caitlin: "Oh no." *'Caitlin:' "Nikki had a hot dream about Darth, and now everything's barf!" Wyatt: "Nikki had a hot dream about Darth?" Caitlin: "Oh no! She's gonna kill me!" Wyatt: "Well, you are a bit stressed at the moment." *'Wayne:' "Crying babies and acoustic guitars. Doesn't seem right to me, Tim." Tim: "Exactly. Think of the customers." (He gestures to the empty restaurant.) Wyatt: "Yyyyyeah. I'll go drop her off." *'Wyatt:' (reading Caitlin's text) "Thanks for taking Emma–please don't tell anyone about Nikki's Darth dreams." Jonesy: "Nikki's Darth dream? Nikki had a dream about Darth?" Jude: "He said dreams. Plural, dude." *'Darth:' "Nikki has the hots for me! Nikki has the hots for me!" Nikki: "Shut up, or I'll wring your neck!" Darth: "She can't keep her hands off me!" *'Tim:' (hearing Wayne's singing) "I thought you were special, Wayne. Turns out I was wrong. Whatever that was, never do it again. Ever." *'Jen:' "You're fired, substitute babysitter!" Jonesy: "You're fired, subcontractor!" (Jude's phone rings) Jude: "Yello? Yeah? Uh, okay. Oh, man, I just got fired from the rink! Ron found some baby driving the Zamboni around the mall." Jen: "Emma!" *'Jonesy:' (in Star Wars regalia) "Never fear, sweet princess! I will protect you to the end of my days!" Darth: (as Princess Leia) "Oh, Jonesy! You light my saber." Jonesy: (wakes up) "Whoa, what the- whoa. Ow!" (falls) Nikki: "Bad dream?" Jonesy: "I don't wanna talk about it." Trivia *In this episode, Jude gets fired twice. Jonesy fires him first, from his babysitter assistance job, and he then gets a call on his cell phone where he's fired from driving the Zamboni. **Jude is the only character besides Nikki to have been fired twice in one episode (this happened in Welcome to the Darth Side). *Jonesy's Job: Babysitting Emma Jr. Reason for firing: slacked off and ended up losing the baby. *Underground Video has apparently closed down, probably due to a lack of business. Gallery Kristin with DVDs.jpg|Chrissy with security tapes. Nightmare.png|Nikki having a nightmare about Darth. Spy.png|Darth catches Nikki confessing her nightmares about him. Jonesy Nightmare.png|Jonesy having a nightmare about Darth. Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Videos